1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toolboxes for storing tool parts and accessories and more particularly, to a rotary toolbox.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional toolboxes are normally configured to have a sliding inner case accommodated in an outer case, or, to have a lid that opens on a hinge. These conventional toolbox designs commonly have the inner box be divided into multiple vertically and/or horizontally spaced compartments for storing classified tools and related parts. If the user needs to change the tool or the attached part of the tool during working, the user must pull the inner box out of the outer box or open the lid again to access to the storage tools and related parts. The actual use of these conventional toolboxes is not convenient.